bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroi Senkō
|birthday = September 11 |age = 20 |gender = Male |height = 178cm (5'10") |weight = 64 kg |blood type = A |affiliation = Visored |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = Hollow Hunters |previous team = |partner = N/A |previous partner = N/A |base of operations = |relatives = Girlfriend(Deceased) Father(Deceased) Mother(Deceased) |education = Karakura High School }} Shiroi Senkō (閃光白い, Senkou Shiroi; literally "Flash of White") is the current leader of the Hollow Hunters. He is often called Kyōfū (強風, "Gale"). Appearance Shiroi wears suits and shirts when in public and wears less restricting clothes when in combat. During the substitute shinigami crisis, Shiroi wore a black royal attire when in Hueco Mundoi thast protected him from Hollows and resembled the uniform of a high-ranking Wandenreich soilder/ Stern Ritter. Personality Shiroi is known for being laid-back and non-violent when in the Human World but explodes with anger when hunting hollows or arrancers. He only gets mad on rare occasions. History Shiroi's childhood is mainly unknown but from the age of 14 he trained with a more relaxed Kisuke Urahara, after finding his parents dead, from a hollow attack. He would train for 2 years with urahara before getting becoming a student at a dojo of mixed martial arts and living in the UK for a year. He would then move back to karakura town and volunteered to help Urahara slay hollows with physical skill. Shiroi would goto the mountains to train for 3 years in ki circulation techniques and he thinks of a way to attack with a higher base force than normal. this leads him to develop the Gyakuten heisoku and use it when he returns to Urahara's shop. He then goes to an ironworks and has a blade forged before taking lessons in swordsmanship. After Shiroi's training he went lived in Karakura city peacefully until he was called by Kisuke to help during Aizen's coup. Shiroi travels to Hueco Mundo and meets Tier Harribel. They make a pact and begin slowly gaining intel on Aizen's arrancar army until Tier decides to join Aizen. Shiroi, betrayed , returns to the Human World and is introduced to Shiraga Kame, a qunicy, that he then trains in hsi own martial art techniques. During this time, the fullbring crisis is occuring and Shiroi travels to the Seireitei, by sneaking in, and meets the captains. He fakes being a shinigami for a year, but when questioned about his fast growth, is swiftly discovered and almost killed, but his sword skills impress Yamamoto and he enrolls him into the Shinigami academy. Shiroi is seemingly killed during the Quincy-Blood war, but instead becomes a soul, and later is tracked down by the Gotei 13 and is re-enrolled into the academy, this time, as a shinigami. This complex history leads many shinigami to doubt his affiliations but he claims to be loyal only the Seireitei. He scores an almost perferct score on his first Academy test and was enrolled into Zaraki's division. he made his way to third seat before being relocated to the 1st division. He then goes missing on a mission in the Human World and resides there in secret, until Kugo Ginjo begins plotting to overthrow the Gotei 13. he seeks Urahara's help once again and is paired with Ichigo, to stop Ginjo at all costs. Equipment Weights: '''Shiroi has weights on his legs, arms and torso to improve his muscle density and his speed boosts to that of an expert when removed. His physical attacks also become faster and this is seen as the first step to fighting a stronger opponent. '''Gauntlet: Ever since his daemon training. Shiroi had worn a gauntlet on his left hand, as a means of hand to hand comabt and akumatsu attacks. He also uses the gauntlet as a ruse, to fool weak enemies into believing he is left-handed, before using his blade to strike them. Powers & Abilities Daemon Powers When Shiroi was attacked by Prometheus, a Daemon of fire, the Hogyoku that he inherited, took the daemonic power to protect Shiroi and the energy mixed with Shiroi's reiatsu, overpowered it and, made him a daemon. Pulse: A Daemon attack that fires Daemonic energy, Akumatsu (Demon Pressure, 悪魔圧), from the users hand towards his enemy. It is due to the speed of the attack that it can be fatal, but over a long distance, it poses no real threat. Sin:''' '''Pitch Black Devil' / ピッチブラック悪魔! -''' Shiroi's sin takes the form of a long sword, that has a black blade and red hilt. The name of his Sin is deprived from it's main ability. To turn all the eyes see, into pitch black. Only those with skilled akumatsu control can see anything and even captain, with only reiatsu at their disposal, cannot see anything. He also uses martial art techniques to fight in this state and he can use crude or horrific abilities without having fellow friends seeing him. '''Redemption: Not Yet Achieved Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: 'From birth Shiroi has had an abnormally high reiatsu for a child that developed at a rate like that of Kenpachi Zaraki. The main cause was his constant exposure to hollows, that were constantly slain by shinigami near his home. Another catalyst for the abnormal growth is the heritage from his ''uncle, a shinigami that followed him until he was killed by qunicy in the Shinigami-Quincy war. 'Expert Hakuda Skill: '''Shiroi's most dangerous feature is not his daemon power, but his feet. He is able to use unmatched leg techniques and has shown an ability to even break bones, with hardened kicks, once he removes his training weights. The sheer pressure from a missed kick has been enough to wipe a minion daemon's head from his body, and crushed the head of another. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''After training with the Zero division for a month, Shiroi has gained extreme knowledge of his swordplay, and can beat most in one on one battles. he also gains an advantage when using his daemonic power but generally refrains from it, due to the adverse effects it can have on the ferocity of a relatively ''calm style of combat. '''High Shunpo skill: Shiroi has developed the ability to deal with his average shunpo skill by physically enhancing his leg strength. This was by opening his merdian vessels and learning difficult movements techniques. He is able to keep up with master shunpo practioners, only by removing, all weight restrictions and using the Gyakuten Heisoku. The only problem with this method is the loss of reagrd for safety, as Shiroi's sub-conscious moves the muscles on reflex. Ways of Demonic Punishment Shiroi has invented a new style of fighting, used only to kill ''in the worst of situations: against hollows, arrancar and it can even take down various Vasto-Lordes. It has been passed on to Shiraga Kame and Ichigo Kurosaki as well. The attacks focus on hakuda rather than swordsmanship as Shiroi was trained by his shinigami ''uncle from an age of which he had no blade to wield. Former Powers & Abilities {|class="toccolours collapsible collapsed navbox" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: right; font-size:100%; width:100%;" !colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-weight:bold; background:#00cbcc; color:#004b4c"| Zanpakutō |- |'Ryūjin Jakka '(流刃若火, Flowing Blade-like Flame)' ''is the name of Shiroi's zanpakuto and was given to him by the previous captain-commander to use. He recieved it in the form of seven fragments - five blade sections, a hilt and a jewel, a half of Aizen's hogyoku in a box. Shiroi is said to be extraordinary, being able to use Kisuke Urahara's method to achieve bankai in three days. Shiroi's blade has undertaken a massive change, once being known as the strongest flame-type blade to becoming a class of it's own: Void-type, a blade that has flames exceeding a physically possible heat and thus, eroding and erasing matter as it pleases. Shikai '''Shikai: Ryujin Jakka has a new release command when Shiroi says, "Erase that which dosen't deserve existance" The sword looks like a katana with grey steel and a decorated hilt. A jewel is in the hilt and is one half of the hogyoku, the other being stolen by Shiraga Kame, and as such grants Ryujin a certain level of power augementation and allows Shiroi to change the reiatsu prperties of his swords as the hogyoku manifests ones deepest desires. : Shikai Special Ability: Ryujin Jakka's special ability is the ability to cut through atoms and any form of energy through the use of what humans call ''atomic manipulation. ''It involves the wielding particles themselves by seperating neutrons and protons, breaking atomic structural laws completely. One slice could remove ones arm by burn it on such a detailed scale that the atoms are burned at such a fine level that the cut would look perfectly straight. Bankai To be achieved. Behind the Scenes Category:Visored Category:Human Category:HollowHunters Category:Shiroi Senko Category:Vizard